kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
30. Bedewed Butler
This page is about Episode 6 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *'Episode Title': Yotsuyu Shitsuji - "Evening Dew Butler" *'Original Airdate': 6th of August, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary The episode starts off with a flashback where Sebastian is about to eat Ciel's soul, but Sebastian suddenly halts the process. In the present, Sebastian fights against the Trancy’s servants. Sebastian is easily able to evade the servants while holding Ciel and makes his escape. Sebastian makes a remark "that time you were just like a doll" and that having him inside a suitcase would make him easier to transport, to Ciel's confusion and annoyance. Alois says that Sebastian is very cool, maybe cooler than Claude, and he incites Claude to defeat him. Meanwhile in the Trancy house Hannah appears with what is later revealed to be an armonica http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glass_harmonica. Sebastian in the wood tells Ciel to cover his ears. Initially finding the music to be beautiful, the guests start feeling pain and are eventually possessed by it. Sebastian hears the song outside in the wood and tells Ciel to cover his ears so as not to be affected, stating it has been a good century since he has heard the latter. Ciel wants Sebastian to go back to the house but he says there is no need because "a friend of his is there." In the mansion, Agni uses an Indian technique to block the Phantomhive servant’s hearing ability. Sebastian and Ciel run to the house where Sebastian proceeds to play a glass harp. With the two songs overlapping, Hanna's song is muted out, giving a neutralizing effect on the guests. The armonica eventually explodes; the guests remember nothing and simply remark at the great music. Sebastian thanks Hannah for allowing him to preform such beautiful music; Ciel calls him a showoff and isn't impressed. Upon Ciel inquiring about the armonica, Sebastian says that it was originally called "the singing voice of the angels" and was very popular, but then apparently it was so bewitching that it would "confuse" people's hearts, so it was basically banned as an "instrument of the devil". Alois appears and introduces himself. He says the whole show was some entertainment he had prepared for the guests while he was away. Sebastian tells Ciel that he wants to talk alone with Claude for a while. Alois says it's okay and whispers to Claude that he must solve the matter within 10 minutes otherwise he will "punish" him. Ciel also tells Sebastian to be quick. Sebastian and Claude are on a lake and negotiates about getting Ciel Phantomhive’s soul. However, Sebastian refuses to give away Ciel’s high quality soul to Claude. In fact, Claude wants Ciel also. It is revealed that Sebastian failed to consume Ciel because Claude stole Ciel’s soul first, but he failed to obtain the body. Sebastian succeeded in reviving Ciel, but Ciel's memories did not revive with him. Claude assertains that Sebastian only wants a soul that has completed reveng; as such Ciel, having no memories of his revenge, is imperfect. Sebastian then says that he is more than willing to wait for Ciel to take a second revenge but is lacking someone to take revenge against. With Claude wanting Ciel with a complete memory as well, the two strike a deal. After a ritual involving their blood the terms are laid out; Claude will be the object of revenge for Ciel and Claude will then have the right to earn Ciel. Claude and Sebastian appear back in the hall with one minute to spare. Ciel doesn't seem happy that Claude is safe and sound, but then Sebastian gives some documents revealing that the Trancy family was investigating the Phantomhives to Ciel. Alois is angry believing Claude failed because Sebastian is still alive . Claude defends himself saying that he was never explicitly ordered to kill Sebastian and states "I want to greedily devour you in one hell of a bite."'' '' As everyone begins to dance, Alois thinks "Ciel Phantomhive, I will definitely get my hands on you," and Ciel thinks "Alois Trancy, I will definitely kill you." Next Episode The preview shows Sebastian and Claude with long ranged spears fight and the triplets also. Ciel and Alois is shown having a sword fight. References Navigation